the odd adventures of Alexandra Jane
by Piratequeen0
Summary: i do not own doctor who I only own Alex and probably some made up alien ocs for later but otherwise there is only one main OC and i know that gets a lot of hate but I like her so shut up this is with the 11th doctor and the Ponds (I didn't find out what happened to the ponds until after I started writing this so no hate please) there are going to be many different adventures enjoy


**The unfortunate story of Alexandra Jane**

**Chapter one**

_When I was young, I was taken from my parents so I don't remember them much I do however have vast knowledge of their enemies because they've raised me, though they have given me various names I still remember (most of the time) that my name is Alexandra Jane, if I had friends I'd have them call me AJ for now most just call me Alex, I am one of the last time lords in existence and unfortunately I am going to end up the reason for the downfall of the universe if things go as planned, I don't know much about my parents but I do know that my mother is the infamous River song, but my father is the most feared man in the galaxy I know that he is and always will be, the doctor. This is my story this is how I met them for the first and possibly last time_

Amy awoke late one night in her home to something in the kitchen it had sounded like a loud bang and a crash of some pans Amy sat up before gently shaking Rory who slept quietly next to her,  
"Rory" she whispered worriedly but when her husband just rolled over she frowned and pushed him off his side of the bed, with a thud he hit the ground and jumped away  
"oh good now that you're up go see what's going on down stairs!" Amy told him in a harsh whisper Rory sighed knowing it was probably best not to argue with his scared wife at three a.m. so he stood and went to the closet getting a baseball bat before heading downstairs, Amy close behind him, another crash of a pan in the kitchen and Rory quickly switched on the lights, the kitchen was a mess but there sitting on the counter was a young girl, she had long. Curly, chocolate brown hair that reached her lower back it was pulled back in a ponytail with a brilliant blue hair bow she had kind of pale skin but she had large round blue eyes she looked to be about twelve maybe thirteen years old she wore a black short sleeve zip up hoodie with a long sleeve white shirt underneath that had black zebra stripes across the chest with pink music notes she also wore a pair of blue torn up jeans and black Nike sneakers the girl just looked at them chewing on an apple  
"Is that an apple covered in hot fudge and ketchup?" Rory asked her the girl looked at it and took another bite before nodding a little  
"Yup definitely by the way you're out of custard" she said the girl seemed harmless enough but Amy had learned from traveling with the doctor for so long that no matter how harmless a person or creature may appear that usually just made them that much more deadly  
"Who are you?" Amy asked the girl sat there for a moment she seemed to be thinking about her answer before she replied almost as if she had forgotten  
"Well there could be a lot of answers to that most of the time I've been called "child" or "Delinquent" but I hate it when they call me that it's kind of insulting though usually it's when I'm in trouble, I know you two get in trouble a lot that's why I'm here you see" the girl continued to babble on in a way that was so familiar to her, while Amy was lost in her thoughts until she realized what the girl had done to the apple, there was a face on the apple from where she had bitten it and everything just clicked  
"Doctor?" Amy asked slowly which caused Rory to kind of have a similar realization the girl thought for a minute but shook her head no  
"Sorry to disappoint you, no but you're close I am in the middle of regenerating hence the destroyed kitchen which I'm very sorry for I'll clean it up I promise" the girl continued to say quickly as she hopped off the counter and began doing just as she said cleaning up  
"So you're a time lord" Rory said putting the bat down and plopping down in a chair though that was a mistake as he also quickly shot right back up and looked in the chair to see a large pile of caramel that had been melted and was also currently dripping off the ceiling, Amy did her best to try and not laugh  
"Yes, well no I mean, it's complicated I'm honestly not too sure myself sometimes" the girl replied before tossing her finished snack into the trash Amy just sat there as Rory continued trying to figure something out from the girl this behavior reminded her so much of the doctor it was just odd she couldn't figure it out  
"Well why did you look for us?" Rory asked the girl, which snapped Amy back to reality as she watched the girl who suddenly had realization of her own  
"Alex!"  
"Did he send you?" Rory asked the girl shook her head laughing a little as she started to clean the dishes she had dirtied  
"no, no, no my name you asked what my name was it is Alex, well Alexandra Jane but you could call me Alex oh! Or AJ love that name! I've always wanted someone to call me AJ!" the girl said excitedly Rory just gave Amy a look of pure and utter confusion Amy could tell he clearly thought the girl was insane in which case she probably was, you would have to be somewhat insane to break into someone's house you didn't even know and raid their kitchen for the oddest snacks you could think of Rory then turned back to the girl who finished the dishes and was just standing there watching the two being entirely still for the first time sense the Ponds had found the child in their kitchen  
"Alright well why did you come looking for us?" Rory asked Alex thought for a minute hopping back up onto the counter  
"I was hoping you could help me" She admitted she was now a bit more serious than she was before "I need to find the doctor and Rivers if that is possible" She explained to them the two glanced at each other once more before looking back to the girl  
"Why are you in trouble?" Amy asked Alex sighed a little bit but gave a small smile not really looking at them  
"Define trouble, when I get home, well if you could call it home yes I'm in a galaxy of trouble as of the moment no, not really but it's just a request a simple, stupid request that I have to meet them just once, and I can be happy for the rest of my life if I just meet them once, it doesn't have to be together I can see him then go see Rivers but I have to meet both of them once" Alex told them simply Amy could just see that this was important to her she could tell the girl wouldn't hurt the doctor at all this was just something important to her.

"Are you going to die or something?" Rory asked Amy hit him in the arm hard but Alex only laughed  
"no, no it's nothing like that you see, if I tell you why you have to swear him and Rivers cannot find out I don't care what the circumstances are but you cannot tell them" Alex said emphasizing every word when the last five words both nodded before Alex sighed a little bit  
"I'm their daughter" she told them both just stared wide eyed at the girl  
"Th-the doctors daughter?" Rory asked in disbelief Amy grinned more to herself she knew they had to have some kind of connection and it all made sense! The Tardis blue hair bow, she even looked like his eleventh form too! And her eyes were the same shape as rivers though Amy couldn't figure out where the blue came from maybe something having to do with the Tardis but the point was that she was the daughter of the doctor and it was pretty damn obvious!

"How old are you?" Amy asked  
"Eleven I'll be twelve soon" Alex told her  
"SO that means we're grandparents" Rory told her Alex simply nodded a little Rory seemed more of devastated than anything Amy was just excited she had a granddaughter! Yes that made her feel a little old but she seemed to be taking it better than the Rory was!  
"Oh the doctor will be so-"  
"No!" Alex said cutting Amy off mid-sentence "You promised he cannot know that I am his daughter no one can." Alex told them it was then she suddenly cringed holding onto her side in pain of course the two immediately became concerned  
"Rory call a doctor" Amy said it was more of reaction than anything for her to want a doctor to be there  
"No!" Both Alex and Rory said together which Amy nodded she had to admit any normal doctor would probably find it just a little bit weird that a girl had two hearts  
"I think I'm capable of taking care of a child I am a nurse" Rory said to her but when he tried to help Alex up she swatted his hand away  
"No, no I'm fine regenerating remember?" Alex asked them before she slowly stood up using the counter for support Amy brought over a chair for her to sit in Alex thanked her before plopping down in it  
"So will you help me?" Alex asked them Rory looked doubtful of the whole situation but Amy quickly nodded agreeing without a second thought  
"A-Amy!"  
"Rory it's our granddaughter" Amy protested against her husband  
"I think the question you should be asking is why she doesn't know them to begin with" Rory said Amy had kind of forgotten about that as she looked over at Alex hoping for a good explanation  
"I can't tell you just yet, I will explain at a later day but not today I'll tell you after I meet them alright?" Alex asked Amy looked over at Rory  
"We have been pestering her with questions sense she got here" Amy said Rory was going to answer but he knew the look in Amy's eyes and couldn't help but sigh and gave a small nod of agreement  
"So how do we get his attention"  
"I think my presence alone should do that" Alex said "You know when he is the last time lord and the Tardis is going to pick up 'oh hey time lord energy let's bring the raggedy doctor here to see what's up' poor girl tries so hard to make him happy" she explained with a sigh it was then an all too familiar sound was heard and Rory sighed  
"Not in the living room again" he said going to the living room Alex in close pursuit her hearts raced when she heard that sound, just as she remembered it, Alex made it into the living room to see the large blue box she had dreamed of for so long now, Amy placed a hand on her shoulder watching as the girl just stare and smiled  
"Ready to meet your dad?" she asked before Alex could answer the doors to the Tardis opened and out came the doctor  
"Amy, Rory I have-" the doctor began excitedly but then spotted Alex and pointed to her  
"Ok let's rephrase this you have a small person" he said pointing the sonic at her, Alex just stood speechless for a moment but she nodded a little bit just unsure of what to say she had gone over similar scenarios in her mind a thousand times and she had always known what she wanted to say to him but the issue now was she just couldn't  
"So um why have you come?" Amy asked snapping the doctor away from Alex and drawing his attention to his two friends  
"Right I got a signal from the Tardis saying there was a time lord here so of course I immediately thought that this wasn't right and you were in danger" he said as he began scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver he then looked at it but before he could say anything Alex fell to the floor once more in pain causing concern from all three adults  
"What's wrong with her?" Doctor asked worriedly as he began looking her over  
"She's regenerating" Rory said simply the doctor now gave him a puzzled and utterly baffled look  
"That's impossible she can't be regenerating I'm the last time lord" The Doctor said before he scanned her with the sonic and looked at it again he gave another perplexed look at the sonic before looking at her  
"You're regenerating, how is that possible you're not a time lord you can't be a time lord I am the only time lord"  
"Well now there's two so you might want to forget about that fantasy" Alex said through her pain the doctor then stood and hurried to the kitchen and began searching the cabinets Amy followed him while Rory stayed with Alex  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking for tea where do you keep your tea?" The doctor asked throwing open cabinets and tossing various objects in them over his shoulder and onto the floor  
"Above the stove with the kettle but Doctor this is no time for tea"  
"In this case it's the perfect time for tea don't be absurd" the doctor said going to the cabinet and getting the box of tea he smiled upon finding a tea bag which was far more convenient for him Rory came in then  
"Alex is laying on the couch but she's in a lot of- is he making tea?" Rory asked cutting himself off as he watched the doctor fill a cup with water and toss it in the microwave "Why is he making tea?"  
"I don't know doctor why are you making tea?" Amy asked the doctor simply gave them a small smile  
"You forget I've regenerated eleven times before when I did it for the tenth time I was in a world of pain your insides are growing it hurts trust me I know so the one thing that helped me from there that made it so it didn't hurt as much was tea!" the doctor said Rory just stared like the doctor had six heads while Amy seemed to think about it  
"Makes sense" she said after a minute which caused Rory to glare at her a bit  
"No it doesn't! That makes absolutely no sense!"  
"Rory this is the man who eats fish fingers and custard" Amy told him simply Rory was about to say something but then realized he really didn't have a comeback for that one and really when you thought about it to the doctor it made sense so Rory just closed his mouth and chose to trust the doctor on this one, sure enough about ten minutes later Alex was sitting on the couch sipping tea almost completely fine, the doctor sat across from her with Amy and Rory he still seemed to be trying to figure this all out himself

"So you're a time lord"  
"Sort of it's quite complicated and difficult to explain and honestly I don't feel like trying" Alex told him simply placing the tea cup down and watching him as well now the doctor frowned a little at her  
"And you ended up in Amy and Rory's house how?" the doctor asked Alex just shrugged a little bit the doctor sighed clearly he was going to get nowhere with this child Amy thought it was kind of funny actually all the time of him not telling them everything and just frustrating them now the shoe was on the other foot, and who would have thought that it was his own daughter.  
"Alright, can I at least know your name?" The doctor asked her Alex nodded a little bit smiling  
"I'm Alexandra Jane"  
"got a nickname?" The doctor said before Alex could reply Amy couldn't resist butting into the conversation quickly  
"You could call her AJ" Amy said the doctor thought about it for a minute muttering the name to himself a few times before he jumped up suddenly with a goofy grin  
"AJ I like it! It's got an interesting ring to it" he said quickly in his usual hyper active way Alex could only smile and shake her head a little he wasn't at all like she had thought he was going to be one second he would be serious a true warrior like the stories she had heard growing up as a child, but then he'd be jumping up and around almost like a kid kind of like…herself  
"AJ you alright?" the doctor asked snapping the child from her thoughts she quickly nodded a little bit  
"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it" She said happily  
"You're crying" He added Alex wiped her eyes a little she hadn't realized that she had been a little teary eyed Alex laughed a little bit and shook her head  
"Yeah I'm fine trust me, Doctor I hate to ask you a favor when we've just met but could you…could you take me to meet River Song?" Alex asked him curiously the daughter gave her a very curious look Amy and Rory just continued to watch the scene play out before them watching the two go back and forth speaking Amy had the urge to tell the doctor so much that this was his daughter but she had promised and she wasn't going to break her granddaughter's trust on the first ever meeting.  
"Why would you want to meet her"  
"Just something I always promised myself I would do, please doctor it would mean the world to me before I have to go home" Alex said to him the doctor looked at the sad look in the girls eyes  
"Where are you from?"  
"I-"  
"Let me guess you can't tell me that either" The doctor said running a hand through his hair and sighing as Alex merely nodded the doctor paced around the room for a moment pondering the odd request Amy sighed feeling the need to help Alex  
"Doctor could I please speak to you in the kitchen?" Amy asked she didn't even wait for the doctor to reply her and Rory just dragged him into the kitchen by his bow tie once out of ear shot of the child Amy looked at him  
"Doctor please we barely know her and we can already tell where she is from is not a good environment for a child to go back too" Amy said simply the Doctor looked at the two his two dearest friends and parents technically they were his family, Rory sighed seeing that Amy wasn't going to give up on this  
"Doctor, she almost forgot her name earlier when we asked because all they call her back where she's from is 'delinquent' or 'brat' or something like that" Rory told him the doctor frowned now that sounded absolutely awful to him the doctor glanced back into the living room where the child waited patiently she was currently examining some little figurines in the living room the doctor sighed he had just met her and so had they he was going to do something that he had a feeling he may regret later, The doctor walked back into the living room with his two friends  
"Alright AJ I'll cut you a deal," the doctor began causing her to look up at him curiously the doctor smiled a little at her  
"I will take you to see Rivers if you come on a couple of little adventures with me and my two friends here" The doctor said Alex's face seemed to light up at this news and Amy smiled Alex immediately nodded agreeing to the deal to prove it her and the doctor shook on it and the doctor grinned  
"Well then! Times wasting even for the two of us Ponds, pack your bags because we are all going out to have some fun" The doctor said grinning

"WhErE iS tHe DeLiNqUeNt?" the leader of the search party asked as another simply turned  
"SiR sHe CaN nOt Be LoCaTeD" he said  
"I kNeW wE sHoUlD hAvE pUt ThAt ChIp In HeR sKiN" a third chimed in as they hurried along to tell their leader of the missing child but their leader already knew for she, and the other two most important things in their plans were missing  
"ShE mUsT bE fOuNd" the leader demanded "ThE cHiLd Is ThE kEy To DeStRoYiNg ThE dOcToR aNd So ArE tHe MiSsInG bOoKs" the leader announced and with that every single member of the race began to send out wanted ads to every enemy of the doctor in the Galaxy all with the same interest, to rid them all of the last of the time lords and all were determined to use the child, Alexandra Jane Song, To their advantage in the fight against the doctor.


End file.
